Taboo
by Evandar
Summary: Oneshot! This is the promised side story to Red Sun Rising, which explains what happened between Arthur and Lucius. Slightly fluffy and angsty. AWLM slash pairing


**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Harry Potter series and I never will. This is simply written for fun and earns me no money.

**AN: **This is a one-shot side story in the Red Sun Rising Arc, set way, way before the main Fic. This is the background story of Arthur and Lucius, and it tells how they got together and how they broke up. If you haven't read the main Fic then go and do so, although I suppose that this could stand alone. For those of you who have read the main Fic...your wish is my command.

The Fic is written in a series of small snippets, so it may seem a bit disjointed, but I thought that it worked this way, and it was the only way I could think of to write it.

Taboo

By Evandar

As with most surprising relationships in Hogwarts, theirs began with an inter-House project. Theirs was for Charms, and Arthur had been placed with Lucius Malfoy as he was the student closest to Arthur's own abilities in the subject. In other words, they were both above average, but excelled only in other subjects: Arithmancy for Lucius and Transfiguration for Arthur.

Before the project was set, Arthur would have rather chewed his own arm off than spend an hour in the company of the Slytherin student, but now; he could honestly say that he was enjoying himself. The ice had been broken a while ago, when, after they had been working on a hastily agreed on topic for half an hour, Arthur had been caught staring at his companion. Or rather, he had been caught staring at the sunlight playing off Lucius' white-blonde hair, making it turn to gold, platinum and bronze when he moved.

"I know I'm gorgeous, Weasley, but there's really no need to stare," Malfoy had said, a small smile tilting the corners of his mouth in an incredibly attractive way.

"Oh shut it Malfoy," Arthur had replied. "It's hardly my fault that you look like a girl."

Rather than get offended, Malfoy had laughed out loud, an act which had earned them a glare from Madame Pince, the Librarian. Silencing himself remarkably quickly, Malfoy shot Arthur a naughty grin.

'So the Ice Prince is human after all,' Arthur thought. 'Maybe this won't be too bad.'

AWLM

It was Lucius who initiated it. One day, as they were filing out of Potions, Lucius grabbed Arthur's arm and dragged him off down a nearby corridor and into another one of the dungeon cells.

Arthur protested, quite loudly, asking him what the hell he thought he was doing, right up until the point when Lucius pressed their lips together hungrily. He struggled at first, but soon relaxed into the kiss and began to reciprocate. He wound his arms around Lucius' waist and pulled him close as Lucius' fingers twisted in the front of his robe.

They broke apart, gasping for breath, and Arthur managed to gasp out: "what the hell?"

"I've wanted to do that for ages," Lucius replied. "And I haven't exactly got rid of the urge yet, either."

They missed their next lesson.

AWLM

It was incredible that they managed to keep it a secret for as long as they did. Hogwarts was probably one of the worst places in the world to try and keep a secret in, so the three months that they managed were something of a record.

The rest of the student body was shocked. Not only did the latest couple comprise of a Gryffindor and a Slytherin, but a Weasley and a Malfoy. Their families had an infamous blood feud that stretched back centuries, but now the heirs were engaged in a love affair.

Arthur and Lucius, however, couldn't care less. They were a little concerned about their parents' reactions, but the other students could go hang for all they cared. They had realised, during the span of their relationship that they were in love, although neither of them had admitted it yet. That meant more to them than the whispers that followed them through the corridors and the initial rejection from their House mates.

When he had been asked what he thought he was doing with that 'Slimy Slytherin', Arthur had simply replied that he was just doing what he felt like. Lucius apparently had fewer problems: Arthur _was _a pureblood, at least, so he was keeping his pureblood pride, despite their families' feud. There was of course, the problem that Arthur was a Gryffindor, but, as Lucius pointed out, he was far more intelligent and better looking than the other Slytherin boys in their year.

No one really argued with _that_.

AWLM

They had been a couple for a year when Lucius admitted it.

"I'm a Veela," he said calmly, deliberately not looking at Arthur. Veela were still classified as Beasts in Wizarding Britain, though not in mainland Europe, and to be in a relationship with one was considered bestiality. Lucius knew that Arthur might leave him for this, but he realised that he could not be happy with their relationship and continue to lie to Arthur at the same time.

"I don't mind if you leave," he continued. "Just don't say that you hate me."

"I don't hate you," Arthur assured him. "Quite the opposite, in fact. And I'm not going to leave you either. But…how? The Malfoys are renowned pureblood wizards, so how are you a Veela?"

"My family started interbreeding with Veela centuries ago, back when we still lived in France, for the most part," Lucius explained. "Over the years, the wizard blood began to thin while the Veela blood became predominant. We're pureblood Veela now."

"Oh," Arthur said. "So that's why you look like a girl."

Lucius laughed and smacked him lightly on the arm.

"You love me this way," he teased.

"Yeah," Arthur admitted as he leaned over and kissed Lucius gently on the lips. "I do love you."

"I love you too."

AWLM

Lucius' parents hadn't given a damn. Lucius had plenty of cousins who could carry on the family name if they were desperate, and Arthur was a pureblood.

Arthur's family, on the other hand, had a myriad of objections. First of all, it was that Lucius was male, and therefore, could not give Arthur children. Arthur was and only child, just as his father had been, so he needed to keep the family line alive.

Secondly, Lucius was a Malfoy. Arthur couldn't really deny that one, but as there was no rational argument for the blood feud (in Arthur's eyes) he didn't bother to try and argue back.

Other arguments against his relationship with Lucius amounted to the fact that he was a Slytherin and therefore untrustworthy, he came from a long line of Dark wizards, and none of the family friends or neighbouring Wizarding families approved of the Malfoys.

Arthur had done his best to write off his parents' anger and distrust of his boyfriend, but he knew that they were right in one respect: he would need to marry and produce a legitimate heir. It was his duty to continue the family line.

AWLM

"I understand," Lucius said quietly. "I'll probably have to do it as well."

"You don't mind?" Arthur asked.

"Of course I mind," Lucius snapped. "I don't want you to be with anyone else. But, if you have to, I suppose I can deal with you taking a wife and producing an heir."

"Thank you," Arthur said quietly. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You'd be stuck in a dull and meaningless existence," Lucius suggested, and Arthur rolled his eyes.

"I love you," Arthur admitted. "I think I always will, as well."

"I think that I can cope with being you 'bit on the side' for as long as it takes for you to have a child," Lucius said dryly. "If you would be willing to keep me, that is."

"Of course."

AWLM

"Prewett?" Lucius asked incredulously. "You're marrying that Prewett bitch? Are you insane? You'll never be rid of her!"

"My parents arranged it," Arthur muttered, clearly unhappy with the situation as well.

"Couldn't you have asked for someone prettier? Or someone with intelligence?" Lucius cried. "I don't want to sound shallow, but you're putting me aside, however briefly, for _her_?"

"I don't have a choice, Lucius," Arthur sighed. "I love you, but I'm being made to marry her."

"I still don't have to like it," Lucius grumbled. "That clingy cow will try and keep you from coming back to me."

"I know."

They didn't speak again for another week, and when the silence between them did break, it was for another argument.

AWLM

It would have been inappropriate for Lucius to go to Arthur's wedding. He didn't want to go, and Arthur's family and future bride had made sure that he was not invited. So, while Arthur was getting married to a girl he didn't really like, Lucius stayed in his room, staring out of the window and watching the rain. His bedroom faced north, in the direction of the Weasleys' home but there were miles between him and Arthur.

He could feel every one of them pressing down on him.

He had hated his last few months at Hogwarts. Although he and Arthur had remained a couple, they had argued a great deal. They still kept in contact, but the letters were strained. The man that Lucius would readily give his life for was drifting away from him.

Veela were promiscuous beings by nature, but they could make a choice to become monogamous. If they found the perfect partner, then it happened automatically, and Arthur was Lucius'. Arthur had no idea how hard his arranged marriage had been for Lucius to deal with.

Lucius could force himself to have a relationship with another person, but he knew that no matter how hard he tried, he would never love another person. It would be impossible. His heart belonged to Arthur Weasley, and Arthur would have to keep it, whether he wanted to or not.

His parents had accepted a marriage proposal for him from the Black family. They wanted him to marry the middle Black sister, Narcissa as soon as she finished Hogwarts. He had met her before, and spoken to her. She was a shallow, gold-digging bitch and he loathed the sight of her. But she was a pureblood and high society. She would make the perfect Malfoy bride, and she was good looking enough to give him a suitably attractive heir, even if she was a human.

He could always ship her, or himself, off to one of the family chateaus once the child was born.

"Fuck it Arthur," he muttered. "Why the hell couldn't you have said 'no'? Why the hell did you have to be my Match? Why can't I stop loving you?"

His words were drowned out by the pounding rain. Lucius rested his head against the cool glass and cried.

AWLM

Molly was tolerable, Arthur decided, but she wasn't Lucius by any stretch of the imagination. She was fertile, which was a good thing, as she became pregnant soon after their wedding night.

His family and Molly were pressuring him to stay with her. They told him that he could make a proper life this way: a better one than he would have if he was the only known as the catamite of Lucius Malfoy. He had to admit that they were right in that respect: Lucius' family was so much more influential than his own that it would be what he was known for.

He had to make a decision before the baby was born. He just wished that it didn't have to be so hard.

AWLM

The last letter Lucius received from Arthur arrived two days after the birth of William Lucas Weasley was announced in the Daily Prophet. The letter confirmed the fears that Lucius' mind had been focussed on since his graduation.

Arthur was going to stay with Molly.

Reading the words, Lucius felt his heart break. He hated himself in that moment for being weak, and for still loving Arthur with all of his being. He hated the fact that his species meant that he always would love Arthur, and that he would never be able to let go. At least he was reassured that Arthur would not tell anyone of his real lineage, but honestly, Lucius would have rather had Arthur in his arms and the whole world knowing he was a Veela than be the situation he was in now.

Slowly, over the years, Lucius hardened his heart and accepted his new role as the Ministry's French Ambassador, and the husband of Narcissa Black, now Malfoy. He joined the Dark Lord Voldemort's cause because it seemed like something he should do, and because he agreed with the older man's politics.

Arthur, of course, chose the typical Weasley position on the Light side, kissing Dumbledore's arse.

It amazed Lucius that in the space of just a few years, they had gone from sweethearts to bitter enemies. They had been torn apart by family and society, and now little remained of their relationship other than what they remembered.

Lucius knew that when he died, his greatest regrets would be losing Arthur, never telling him how much he really meant one last time, and never being able to consummate their love.

It was over.


End file.
